Finn's Karaoke Jukebox
by Nos482reborn
Summary: a series of Song's performed by our favorite adventuring human to four special ladies yep it's a FinnXharem fic but the fun part of this story is you the reviewers get to choose the song he choses for each girl, more details inside rated T to be safe for future chapters ;)


Disclaimer I don't own adventure time nor the songs contained in this fic

Adventure Time Finn's Juke Box

Finn gets dragged to a karaoke bar that just opened in the Candy Kingdom by jake to try to cheer him up about his romance woes one of his brighter ideas until Finn finds out almost everyone he knows is there having a good time heres the twist like a Juke box I will work through suggested songs for the chapters and Finn will perform them like he's serenading the girl in question trying to win her heart. to start us off I chose a personal favorite I hope you guys enjoy this and hope its as fun for you to read as it is for me to write. P.s If you want me to try any additional pairings make a suggestion (short of the AAA Chars like Fionna or Ice queen sorry I just like to keep them seperate in my writings just a personal preference.)

Chapter one Generalxall

Chapter two Flame princess

Chapter Three Marceline

Chapter Four Bubblegum

Chapter Five huntress Wizard

Finn had been trying his best not to mope about his poor luck in romance trying to show he was more mature than he used to be, but it weighed on his mind a lot lately to be honest, Maybe Huntress was right and he wasn't meant to fall in love because of who he was.. he hoped she was wrong but the evidence otherwise was weighing against him so far.. seems everyone he's "Loved" it was one sided except for one notable exception that he screwed up himself.. what was the secret? what did Jake know that he didn't? as if on cue Jake came up right then..

"Come on Finn your coming with me tonight got something to show you in the Candy Kingdom something I know your gonna love.. Lady and I were gonna check it out.."

"Come on Jake you know I love lady and all, but I'm not like I used to be don't need to drag me along on your guys date I'm fine really.."

"Bull pucky I know you bro your all heart sick again and I got just what you need to cheer you up a new Karaoke bar opened up in the Candy Kingdom you love to Sing Bro just might help you get your mind off your troubles."

"yeah I guess might be fun..let me get changed so I'll be ready when Lady gets here."

Staring around the bar as he entered Finn was surprised how popular the place was just about everyone he could think of on the spot was sitting around listening to the other performers having a good time as Jake guided them to a booth.. the listened to several pretty good performances and some horrendous ones like LSP singing these lumps.. Even Jake took a turn singing some guy named Kenny's song Lady from before the mushroom War.. and Finn found himself Clapping and making noise with the best of them his troubles forgotten for the moment.. until Jake came back and began pushing him toward the book to take his own turn.. flipping through pages of available songs he stopped his finger over one that fit his mindset of before..

Standing on stage his attention drawn to four particular beauties in the crowd gulping audibly suddenly nervous..his ex Flame Princess was sitting in a corner booth seemingly unaware of him being there talking to Cinnamon Bun laughing about something he said.. guilt and remorse forcing him to turn his attention away Bonnie sat with Marceline talking about something probably about Marcelines turn earlier she had been awesome as always.. then he was most surprised to find his most recent failure in the game of love sitting there the only one who seemed bored as if she was debating on leaving by herself.. had she been supposed to meet someone who didn't show? he couldn't help to hope otherwise..

tapping his feet as the intro began curling his hand around the mic for the moment focusing on the performance as the first lyrics showed on the screen he sighed getting in tune with the song..

"I gotta take a little time A little time to think things over"

amazed as the more lyrics he read the more it fit his mood unaware just yet of the eyes that had drifted to him as he sung..

"I better read between the lines In case I need it when I'm older.." tapping his free hand in time to the beat on his thigh as he got into the song letting himself feel the lyrics and their hidden meaning.. he hoped he would learn the secret of love some day..

"Now this mountain I must climb Feels like a world upon my shoulders" it was hard having everyone's expectations on him the trials he put himself through.. sometimes it did feel like he had the world on his shoulders knowing if he failed everyone he knew and loved would suffer for it.. the pain of his thoughts shinking in his blue eyes..

"through the clouds I see love shine It keeps me warm as life grows colder.." unconscously at the mention of colder his eyes drifted to Fp the world had seemed colder without her and when they were together her smile shone like a bright star that had always gave him a warm spot in his heart.. their eyes connected for just a moment before both turned away..

"In my life there's been heartache and pain I don't know if I can face it again.." his eyes showing the pain.. the heart ache he was feeling..the first source one of his best friends in the world..the ruler of this kingdom still as beautiful and unobtainable as she always had been..even now seemingly unaware of how he really felt.. but her table mate noticed.. trying not to blush on the spot at Marceline's unwavering gaze..

"Can't stop now, I've traveled so far To change this lonely life.." only maybe huntress and Marceline could possibly understand how alone he really felt sometimes, being the last of his kind as far as anyone knew.. was it so surprising knowing that fate that he sought someone.. and only Marceline really knew that pain she had once been human herself..well half human anyways.. and they had so much in common why couldn't she see him the way he did her? but he'd never say anything afraid that he'd lose one of his other best friends in the world she'd burned the bridge with people for less he knew.. reluctantly looking away as he reached the chorus closing his eyes putting all the feeling he could muster in his voice..

"I wanna know what love is I want you to show me..I wanna feel what love is I know you can show me" all he wanted was someone to love him to tell him the secret to mutual love he knew at least one of his lady friends could tell him or show him.. but he was too scared to rock the boat to approach any of them anymore..

"I'm gonna take a little time A little time to look around me" as he sings out the last part he looks around to the crowd trying not to blush he had each of their attention now.. and there was nowhere to hide to escape their gaze.. "I've got nowhere left to hide It looks like love has finally found me.." smirking ironically seeing the longing he had felt so long radiating back in each pair of eyes to varying levels..

He was torn to be honest each of them had hurt him once but his heart just couldn't really let go for some reason.

"In my life there's been heartache and pain I don't know if I can face it again.." but he wasn't exactly anxious to go through the pain again either finally steeling his nerve deciding not to chicken out now... "I can't stop now, I've traveled so far To change this lonely life.."

"I wanna know what love is I want you to show me.." wishing he had someone to teach him these things so he didn't make so many bone headed mistakes..

"I wanna feel what love is I know you can show me.." wishing someone would just take him by the hand and just guide him someone wiser in love than he was.. show him what he was doing wrong like Rattleballs had done with his swordmanship..

"I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me.."

"And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is And I know, I know you can show me"

he wanted to know what it felt like to love someone and be loved in return..he wanted to find someone not afraid to show him how much they cared..

"Let's talk about love I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside."

feeling their eyes his heart beat faster nervously he wondered if any of them had really felt for him before.. but like him had been afraid to lose what they had..

"I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide" he looked at Huntress he wanted to see what she hid beneath that mask he bet she was beautiful.. wishing she didn't hide her face from him among so many other things..

"I know you can show me, yeah" wiping the sweat from his brow as the song winded down thinking of each of them in turn..

"I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too"

why couldn't he just learn it from a book?..why was it one of the things you had to learn about the hard way?..

" I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too And I know and I know, I know you can show me"

"Show me love is real, yeah I wanna know what love is..."

Setting the mic back on the stand he was surprised by the applause as he began to step down from the stage each of the four looking at him trying to attract his attention in some way,.. but who to approach.. that was the question

(a/n now is the part where things get interesting each chapter will explore where things could lead in Finn's love life depending on his choice, and I remind you the song he eventually uses to serenade each chapter will be up to Reviewers suggestion, the more fitting I find it to the pairing/girl in that chapter the more likely I'll pick and give a special thank you to the reviewer/s in that chapter. )


End file.
